Zhang Yi (Shu Han)
Zhang Yi ' (rōmaji: ''Chō Ei) is a Shu officer who originally served under Liu Zhang. Through his success on the battlefield, he is praised by Zhuge Liang, and later opposes Jiang Wei's northern campaigns. Historical InformationEdit '''Zhang Yi (c. 167 – 230), style name Junsi, was a civilian official who served Shu Han during the Three Kingdoms period of Chinese history. Biography Serving Yi Province government Originally a native of Yi Province, Zhang Yi was nominated as a Fillial and Incorrupt (孝廉) under the warlord and Inspector Liu Zhang in Sichuan. When Liu Bei betrayed Liu Zhang and attacked the latter, he was sent by Liu Zhang to Deyang to prevent Liu's reinforcements from getting into the province. However, Zhang was defeated by Liu Bei's general Zhang Fei in 212, but he managed to get back to Chengdu, where Liu Zhang was besieged. Zhang Yi was sent as an envoy to Liu Bei's camp, where he was told Liu Zhang would be treated well if he gave up resistance. Zhang reported to Liu Zhang, and the latter surrendered. Zhang Yi was quickly promoted under Liu Bei's regin, and was praised by the chancellor Zhuge Liang as one of the most capable subjects of Liu Zhang's regime. Zhang was a capable and very popular administrator locally, so he was assigned to one of the shires in Nanzhong when the residents rioted after Liu Bei suffered a devastating defeat at the Battle of Xiaoting. Zhang Yi was captured, but the local warlords dared not to kill him, and instead, sent him to Sun Quan who did not bother to see the new inmate and directly put Zhang Yi in jail. As a prisoner of Wu When Eastern Wu and Shu Han re-established their alliance against Cao Wei, Deng Zhi was sent by Zhuge Liang as envoy, and one of his mission was to ask the release and the return of Zhang Yi. It was only then did Sun Quan met Zhang Yi for the first time since his imprisonment in Eastern Wu and Sun was shocked by Zhang's capability after having a long talk at the farewell banquet he held for Deng Zhi and Zhang Yi. After Zhang Yi left with Deng Zhi, Sun Quan started to have a second thought and regretting let Zhang go, and wanted to keep Zhang Yi for himself so that Zhang would serve Eastern Wu. Under his staff members' suggestion, Sun sent troops to catch Deng's departing envoy, but Zhang Yi had already realized what Sun would do after observing his attitude on the banquet, and thus he and Deng Zhi quickly left Eastern Wu by speeding up their journey, and made back to Shu Han just one day ahead of Sun Quan's troops sent after them. Serving the chancellor's office After his return to Shu, Zhang was made an Army Adviser by Zhuge. At the same time, he was recruited as a staff for the chancellor's office, and was also made Assistant Officer of the Headquarter (署丞相府事，領益州治中從事). He became Colonel Who Shoots at a Sound and the Chief Clerk of Zhuge when the latter started his Northern Expedition. He did not serve in the front-line, instead he worked for Zhuge in the capital to articulate communication between the imperial agency and chancellor's office. It's recorded Zhuge wanted everything, big and small, be reviewed by him first, so Zhang traveled North to Hanzhong to ask Zhuge's opinion on a central political issue. During Zhang's departure, there were several hundred people to bid him farewell, and horse-carts parked everywhere on Chengdu's main street. During his later life, Zhang ascended to the position of General Who Assists Han, but remained as a staff for Zhuge's personal office. He died at AD 230, at the age above 63. Zhang's younger brother and son went on to serve the state of Shu. Category:Characters Category:Local Thugs Category:Confederate Officers